


The One With Usagi's Birthday

by kazzashepard



Series: usagi/mamoru student/ta 'verse [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: (everyone's of age tho), Birthday, Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV First Person, Weekend Getaway, characters drinking alcohol, fake newlyweds, minako being minako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzashepard/pseuds/kazzashepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin...Usagi celebrates her birthday in style now that her relationship drama has settled down into comfortable domesticity. Things don't always go according to plan, but that's what makes it fun, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Usagi's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my lord and savior, usagi tsukino. i know this is a day late, but work/life is not kind to fanfiction writing. 
> 
> I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T ABANDON THIS VERSE!! i've actually had this written for awhile, but i sort of fell out of the sailor moon fandom in favor of my other childhood love, star wars.... but what better time to get this thing posted than for usagi's birthday!
> 
> the prelude is minako POV, then after the center line, it's back to Usagi's first person POV (in case that isn't clear :D)

_*******_

_Prelude_

 

Minako could live her entire life and be perfectly content never speaking to Usagi’s boyfriend. Which is a little sad, since Usagi is her best friend, but there’s something about Mamoru that just _irks_ Minako to no end. She thinks he’s smug and pretentious and, oh yeah, has totally monopolized Usagi’s time to the point that Minako can’t do anything with her without _Mamoru_ tagging along.

Minako may be prone to overdramatizing, but whatever. Usagi is actually pretty good about spending time apart from her significant other, and honestly, Minako can’t blame her for wanting to spend time with him. Well, she couldn’t blame her if it was literally _anyone_ else.

Which is why when Mamoru strolls into the coffee shop and immediately sits down opposite Minako, she starts to panic a little. If she’s there without the girls, and he comes in, he barely waves and then breezes back out again. Minako knows her little vendetta goes both ways. It’s fairer that way.

“So,” Mamoru begins, like it’s perfectly normal for them to have coffee together alone. “Usagi’s birthday is in a couple of weeks.”

“Yeeeeeah,” Minako says, her guard fully up. _This is so weird_ , she thinks. It also makes her wonder what would happen if she was actually cordial to Mamoru instead of combative, if they had a friendly rapport going like he does with Ami and Mako and god, even _Rei_.

“Do you guys have anything planned for her?” he asks.

Minako opens her mouth to say _of course not_ , it’s weeks away after all, but then she panics. Because if Mamoru is asking, that means he already has something planned, has been planning it for awhile. Which means it’s going to be amazing and terribly romantic and Usagi won’t shut up about it for _months_.

“I mean,” Mamoru continues, “you guys have known her longer so I figured you had something special planned.”

Minako laughs nervously. “Of _course_ , we have something bangin’ planned for Usagi’s birthday,” she says. “It’s gonna blow whatever _you_ have planned out of the water, my friend.” She stands up abruptly, even though she hasn’t finished her coffee, but she’s desperate to get out of there. “Just you wait.”

And then she runs out the door, leaving Mamoru completely confused in her wake.

 

*

 

Minako knows Mako and Ami are at the library working on a project, so she calls Rei while she’s walking, screeching into the phone, “We have to come up with something amazing, Rei. We cannot let him _win_.”

“You know it isn’t about letting Mamoru win,” Rei points out, and Minako can hear her frown over the phone. “It’s about making Usagi’s day special.” 

 _Right, right_ , Minako thinks bitterly. _But it’s mostly about reminding her why having a boyfriend isn’t the greatest thing in the world_. Sisters before misters and all that. Even if her boyfriend treats her like a fucking queen and is actually very sweet and clearly loves her a lot. _Ugh_.

“Look, even Mamoru pointed out that we know her better than him,” Minako says. “So we have to do something super special and awesome!”

“Wait, you already talked to him?” Rei asks, completely incredulous. “And you aren’t in jail?”

“I can be polite when I want to be, _Rei_ ,” Minako snaps. “And you are missing the point entirely!”

“Fine, plan something exciting for Usagi’s birthday. Got it.” Rei hangs up and Minako continues her march to the library.

Between the four of them, they’ll plan something amazing...right?

 

******

 

I’m still getting used to having my own apartment. I mean, it’s mine with Mako and Ami, yes, but it’s still a place where I live on my own for the first time. It’s exciting and also terrifying.

It also helps that my boyfriend only lives like two blocks from me, which is why he always seems to be over here, hanging out. At first, I was puzzled because usually _I_ go to _his_ place, at least that was our routine before. But now, Mamoru’s always over here and it didn’t take me long to realize he was hanging around because of Mako’s cooking. I still can’t figure out why Makoto, graceful princess that she is, is still single. One of life’s great mysteries.

Anyway, not long after I get home (and am rooting around in the fridge for some delicious leftovers) does Mamoru follow, knocking on the door as he’s opening it, an adorable smile on his face. I mean, to be fair, I always think he’s adorable, but still.

“Hey, you,” he says, crossing the kitchen to kiss my cheek. “How was your day?”

Oh, I could get used to this, the comfortable domesticity of an adult relationship, the warm feeling of coming home and someone you love being there to hear about your day and make dinner with you and fall asleep beside you. I mean, I only get a few of those things with Mamoru since we don’t actually live together. We’ve only been dating for a few months officially. Moving in together isn’t in our cards for _awhile_.

Still, it’s nice to play pretend. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile. “It was fine. Nothing unusual to report.” I kiss the pulse point at the base of his neck. “How was yours?”

“Hmm, boring,” he replies, his hands settling at my waist. “Hey, your birthday’s coming up, right?”

I grin because yes I’m too old for birthday parties and the like, but hey, I’m still young enough that birthdays are exciting. It’s a big deal, at least to me. “Look at you, remembering my birthday,” I tease. “Such a good boyfriend.”

Mamoru laughs. “Do you have any plans? Anything you wanted to do in particular?”

I think about it, but I can’t imagine doing anything too ridiculous. “I guess I’d just like to spend time with you and the girls. Maybe go out to dinner or something?”

He’s grinning like he has a secret. Wait, why is he asking about my birthday now when it’s still two weeks away?

“You’ve got something planned, don’t you?” I say, my voice rising to a squeal. Because while yes, I would just like to spend time with my loved ones on my birthday, if Mamoru’s got something planned, I am _way_ more excited suddenly.

“I was gonna wait to tell you,” he begins, but suddenly, Minako bursts through the door, out of breath, her eyes ablaze.

“Usagi, we’ve got your birthday all planned!” she exclaims. “Yep, we’re doing...a….riverboat casino! With strippers! And lots of booze!”

“What?” I was a little worried that Minako would try to go all out for my birthday, but I figured the other girls would be able to tamp down her Minako-ness. Apparently not. “Minako, that sounds--”

“Like fun right?” She’s getting a little...manic. “Like the best night of your life, right?”

“Not exactly what I was going to say,” I mutter. “Look, um, Mamoru was about to tell me his plan, so….”

Minako looks panicked, looking between me and Mamoru and finally blurts out, “We’re going to Vegas! Happy birthday, Usagi!”

“Oh my god, _what_?” I splutter. “Vegas?” I glance sideways at Mamoru and he looks equal parts amused and confused. “Minako, that’s ridiculous. We can’t afford Vegas.”

Minako wilts and starts to say something else, but I stop her, “Look, can I just _hear_ Mamoru’s plans, please?” It’s not that I trust Mamoru more than Minako...well, okay, it is that a little bit.

“ _No_!” she screeches. “I will not let him _beat me_!”

“Beat you?” Oh god, not this again. I thought she was over this ridiculous competitiveness. Ugh. “Look, Mina.” I put my hand on her shoulder. “Whatever you girls have planned is going to be awesome, I’m sure.” _Just please not a riverboat casino with strippers, please please please_. “I definitely want to spend time with you all on my birthday.” Minako’s face lights up only to fall when I continue with, “But I also want to spend time with my boyfriend.”

“Of course, spend time with your stupid, perfect boyfriend,” Minako mutters.

Perfect Mamoru is definitely not. Hence why I was surprised that he remembered my birthday was coming up. “I don’t love my girls any less, but I love Mamoru too,” I remind her as gently as possible.

She thinks for a second and then finally sighs. “I probably overreacted a bit,” Minako says quietly.

“A bit?” Mamoru says, his lips twisted into a smirk.

“Not helping,” I snap.

Minako stops glaring at Mamoru long enough to say, “We’ll probably just take you out to dinner and then like have a sleepover at Rei’s?”

“That sounds perfect,” I say, and I mean it, throwing my arms around her tightly.

“So what’s your grand plan, then Mr. Perfect Boyfriend?” Minako says, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Mamoru rolls his eyes. “I was _going_ to say that I have to work late on your birthday, Usagi.” I make a little noise of protest. “I’m sorry.”

Well, that kind of sucks. After I made that big speech about spending time with him in addition to the girls, and now he can’t even get off of work? Yeah, I reiterate my statement about Mamoru definitely _not_ being the perfect boyfriend.

“Wait, wait!” he says quickly at my sullen expression. “I have that whole weekend off though...so I was thinking we could go to the lake. Just the two of us.”

“Really?” I know my face lights up because oh my god, a weekend getaway with Mamoru and _only_ Mamoru? Best. Birthday. Ever.

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t have anything else planned before I booked it.” He rubs the back of his neck, suddenly awkward and twenty times cuter. “So...you want to?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, _yes_!” I throw my arms around his neck, laughing. “That sounds amazing!”

Minako makes an annoyed huff behind me. “Yeah, that does sound pretty great.” She adds, under her breath, “Jerk.”

 

*

 

I wake up the morning of my birthday to Mamoru leaning over me, peppering kisses across my neck and shoulders, murmuring my name between kisses.

Not exactly a _bad_ way to be awoken on one’s day of birth, if I do say so myself.

I roll over and grin when Mamoru kisses my lips gently. “Happy birthday,” he says.

“Hmm, thanks.” I wind my arms around his neck and tug him down for another smooch. “Best birthday wake up _ever_.”

“I’m still sorry that I can’t spend your birthday with you,” Mamoru says, nuzzling the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

“It’s fine. We’ve got the _whole_ weekend.” I mean the day itself is special and all, but it’s more about getting to spend time with people I care about. And if I can’t do that on the day itself...eh, whatever. As long as it’s _acknowledged_.

I start to sit up, suddenly renewed with energy because holy crap, it’s my _birthday_. I move to get out of bed when Mamoru tugs on my arm. “Wait,” he says, “You haven’t opened your present yet.”

“I thought a weekend getaway to the lake was my present?” Though I would never say no to _another_ present.

Mamoru grabs his computer bag off the floor and presents me with a small box _definitely_ containing jewelry. “You shouldn’t have,” I tease.

“I know it’s cliche,” he laughs, settling down on his side next to me. “But I’m still slowly navigating the waters of this whole boyfriend thing.”

“You’re doing pretty well so far,” I reply with a grin and a kiss on his nose.

The box yields a gold necklace with a crescent moon pendant and stars on the chain. It’s absolutely beautiful. “Mamoru, oh my god.”

Mamoru shrugs. “I saw it when I was out one day, and I thought of you.” He nudges his forehead against my temple. “Do you like it?”

“I do. I really do.” I throw my arms around his neck. “Thank you!”

His chuckle is warm against my neck and I could easily fall back asleep in his arms, but I only have a precious number of hours to celebrate. I pull away just enough to press a gentle kiss to Mamoru’s lips. He tilts his head, pressing his tongue against the swell of my lower lip. When I moan, he takes the opportunity to slide it inside, pushing me back into the pillows.

I pull away to take a breath. “Mamoru,” I murmur. I think I was going to say something about needing to get up, but all thoughts leave my brain when Mamoru starts kissing a trail down my neck and chest, stopping just long enough to tug down my underwear and press his mouth against my folds.

“ _Mamoru_ ,” I moan.

So yeah, coherent thought isn’t really a _thing_ for quite awhile.

We finally emerge to a chorus of “Happy birthday!” from the girls, and Makoto’s delicious home-cooked breakfast. Mamoru unfortunately can’t stick around (though he does have a helping of everything before he leaves, Mako’s orders), but I remind myself that I have him all to myself this weekend. I grin when he kisses my forehead on the way out while the girls just stare, their expressions ranging from Minako’s disgusted look to Mako and Ami both beaming. Rei isn’t really paying attention.

Once Mamoru leaves though, Minako turns to me, an absolutely devilish look on her face. “So, ready to celebrate, birthday girl?”

“I’m almost afraid to say yes.”

I swear Minako sprouts horns. “Oh, you should be.”

 

*

 

So the girls take me out the night of my birthday, and I drink _way_ too much. It’s not that I’m all “woo hoo, it’s my birthday, let’s get wasted!” It’s that Minako bought me this silly headband with like stars sticking out of it and a flashing sign that says “BIRTHDAY GIRL!” So random strangers keep ordering my drinks. And they are all so yummy that next thing I know, the room is spinning, and I can’t stop laughing, and Rei’s pushing a glass of water into my hand.

We get home shortly after I apparently started singing karaoke, even without a karaoke machine, and I collapse on Rei’s bed and promptly pass out.

I don’t feel too horrible the next morning when I finally drag myself out of bed for Makoto’s breakfast, just a headache and man, I’m _thirsty_.

I also have a few texts from Mamoru, the first from last night telling me to have fun, and the second from the morning asking how hungover I am. I type back _I hate you_. _And also not that hungover so NYAH._

I eat Mako’s bunny-shaped pancakes (because she is the _best_ ), just enjoying the time with my best friends. At some point, I’m beaming, watching them go back and forth while we eat, and Rei looks at me and asks, “What’s with the grin?”

“I just love you guys so much,” I say.

“Are you _still_ drunk?” Minako splutters. “Holy crap, we thought we were watching you better.”

“I’m not drunk, Minako!” I laugh. “I’m just lucky to have such amazing best friends.”

There’s a chorus of _aww’_ s _,_ and then I’m smothered by hugs.

There are worse ways to spend the day after your birthday I guess.

 

*

 

Friday rolls around and Mamoru picks me up early in the afternoon so we can hit the road and make it to our hotel before dark. I’m practically vibrating with excitement...and also a bit of nervousness. Because this is the first time I’m ever going to be _alone_ alone with Mamoru. Like far away from everyone else. Just the two of us. No distractions. Just me and him.

Oh my _god_.

He loads my bag into the car for me (such a gentleman), and we get on our way, ignoring the usual catcalls and whoops from my friends.

The hotel has this great rustic chic aesthetic to it with amazing stone work and cute little fountains just inside the front doors. I complement Mamoru’s choice of lodging, and I swear he blushes a little. This is going to be the best birthday getaway ever.

We head straight to the front desk where the adorable girl behind the counter says, “Checking in?”

Mamoru gives her his name and information while I gaze around the front lobby. From the giant floor to ceiling windows, I can see out onto the on-site restaurant’s patio. One of the tables is super decorated with white balloons and ribbons. While the girl is getting our room information ready, I point it out to Mamoru.

“Looks like someone just got married,” he remarks. “I read this is a pretty popular honeymoon destination.”

“Aww, that’s so cute.” I slip my arm through his, grinning.

The receptionist comes back, all smiles and a cheerful disposition. “Okay, we’ve got your suite all ready. Two keys in the envelope as well as your complimentary drink tickets at our poolside bar.” She winks. “We’ll send your personal concierge up later with more information about local attractions, the works.” She hands the envelope over to Mamoru, who looks as confused as I must be. A suite? Personal concierge? That’s quite a lot for a birthday weekend, and probably way more than Mamoru can afford.

“Oh and congratulations,” the receptionist adds, still beaming. “You make the cutest couple.”

 _Oh_. I get it now. She thinks _we’re_ the newlywed couple. Great.

Wait a minute, that _is_ great. No sarcasm. I’m already imagining all the free perks we’ll get this weekend if we play this up.

Mamoru begins, “I’m sorry, there’s been a mis--”

But I interrupt him, “Thank you _so_ much. We’re so happy to be here.” I pinch Mamoru’s side, grinning up at him. “Aren’t we, _dear_?”

Mamoru doesn’t respond, just gives a pained smile. I pull him away from the desk and over to the elevator. Once we’re inside, Mamoru whirls on me, “What are you _doing_?”

“Look, it’s their goof. Might as well take advantage of it, right?” I shrug.

Mamoru fumes the whole way up to our room, and I just ignore him. Once he sees our _suite_ , I’m sure he’ll change his tune. Hopefully.

We unlock the door and _oh my god_ this is fucking amazing. We have our own living room complete with little breakfast nook and mini-fridge. I run into the bedroom, and the bed is _huge_ with fluffy pillows and blankets arranged perfectly and a scattering of honest-to-god _rose petals_ across the comforter. The gauzy curtains have been pulled back to give us an astounding view of the lake as well as our private balcony.

“Now this is the newlywed treatment,” I grin. I’ll even bet...I rush over to the mini-fridge and yep, there’s a bottle of champagne and two chilled glasses waiting. Yeah, I could get used to this.

Mamoru sets our bags down by the closet and then gives me the most annoyed look. “Usagi, we can’t take this room from someone else.” He folds his arms. “You know, a couple who’s _actually_ just gotten married.”

“Relax.” I flop down on the bed and oh yes, it is as soft as it looks. “It’s not like a place like this only has _one_ honeymoon suite.”

“Usagi, if they find out, they’ll charge me for this. I can’t afford this room!”

“Well, they won’t find out if you just chill out and enjoy this.” I sit up, beckoning him with my hand. “We can play newlyweds for a weekend, right?”

Mamoru makes a grumbling noise in the back of his throat, but he takes my hand anyway. “You know what will make you feel better?” I say, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

“What?”

“Having sex with me in this _awesome_ bed.” I pause. “Or, opening that champagne and _then_ having sex with me in this awesome bed.”

Mamoru does laugh at least. He ducks his head to kiss me. “You are such a bad influence on me,” he mumbles against my lips.

“If being a bad influence means getting laid, then yes I totally am.” That makes him laugh even harder.

 

*

 

Mamoru doesn’t _totally_ change his tune after an afternoon of lazy sex and champagne, but he’s definitely not scrambling down to the front desk to change our room either.

“I think we could live like this, don’t you?” I ask him, tucked in the crook of his arm, a glass in my hand. I take a sip and giggle. “Why didn’t anyone ever tell me how delicious champagne is?”

“Don’t get _too_ used to it,” Mamoru chides. “The good stuff is not exactly in our price range.”

I snort, which isn’t exactly the picture of grace, but whatever. I down the rest of my drink and set the empty glass on the end table, snuggling back down under the covers against Mamoru’s side.

I’m almost asleep when there’s a knock at our door. I look at up at Mamoru who wears a matching confused expression. “Did you order room service or something?” I ask.

Mamoru shakes his head and starts to get out of bed, but I beat him to it. “I’ve got it!” If it’s someone coming to question us about our newlywed status, I definitely don’t want him answering. Plus I get to wear one of those fancy robes. _Nice_.

I open the door to a cheerful woman in a business suit, a name tag perched on her lapel that reads _Cindy_. “Um, yes?” I ask.

“Mrs. Chiba?”

A ridiculous smile probably comes over my face, but I don’t care because I _really_ like the way that sounds. Okay, chill, Usagi, it’s only been three months. Well, officially anyway. “Yes. I mean, that’s me.” A giggle escapes my mouth before I can stop it.

Luckily Cindy’s apparently used to dealing with giggling just-married-ladies because she just gives me a beaming smile. “I’m your personal concierge. I just wanted to check in and make sure your room was up to satisfaction?”

“Oh, it’s _amazing_. Thank you.”

“Is there anything else you need at the moment?”

I wish I could think of something just to take advantage of this opportunity. It’s not every day you get treated basically like royalty. “I think we’re good. Thanks, Cindy.”

“Of course. Have a wonderful evening, Mrs. Chiba.”

I wave to her as I shut the door, that wide smile still splitting my face. It fades though when I come back into the room to see Mamoru sitting up, frowning at me.

“Mrs. Chiba?” he says.

“Well, I mean, obviously _your_ name is on the reservation...and since we are _newlyweds_ and everything….”

“Usagi…”

I roll my eyes. I don’t want to have this argument all weekend. This is supposed to be fun and exciting and our first vacation together, but Mamoru has to be all _Mamoru_. Ugh, if I didn’t love him so much…

Fortunately, Mamoru is also easily distracted...well, at least by me. I shrug out of my robe and he forgets whatever he was going to say, the words dying on his lips as his eyes widen.

I pull the covers down and crawl into his lap, winding my arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear. “You were saying, dear?”

“You are the most adorable, frustrating woman in the world,” he says, gripping my hips and flipping me so that I’m pinned underneath him on the mattress. “And I love you. I guess.”

“Thanks, honey.” I kiss the tip of his nose. “Love you too.”

 

*

 

Thankfully the “OMG-you-just-got-married-how-exciting!” stuff slows down as the weekend continues. We get to eat at the fancy decorated table for dinner Friday night, which includes more champagne (goody!) and a toast from the whole restaurant in our honor. Mamoru looks like he wants to sink into the floor, and I just can’t stop laughing.

Weirdly enough, Mamoru _doesn’t_ say anything when we get back to the room. We just get ready for bed, settling down to watch a movie and then sleep.

We get up the next morning pretty early and head down to the lake for a swim. A couple of people recognize us from the night before but barely acknowledge us which is totally fine by me. We swim around for awhile, and I suggest taking a boat out after lunch sometime which Mamoru seems to think is a great idea.

The pool is our next stop, a nice relaxing lull before lunch. We’re lounging in deck chairs side-by-side, Mamoru’s nose in his latest book while I read a magazine. At one point, I feel Mamoru lace his fingers with mine, lifting my hand to his lips. I blush, grinning at him. He leans forward, to kiss me I know, but--

“Oh, aren’t you two just the _sweetest_?”

Fuck. “Hi, Cindy,” I say, my tone dripping with sarcasm. “What’s up?”

“I was just checking in with my favorite newlyweds,” Cindy says, her tone one-hundred percent genuine. “Do you need anything?”

“Nope, we’re good, thanks,” Mamoru says, a little too snappy, but Cindy doesn’t notice. Or doesn’t acknowledge at least.

“Tell me about your wedding,” Cindy says instead of just going away. “It’s my favorite part of this job. So many ways to have a wedding, all so beautiful!”

I exchange looks with Mamoru, whose expression clearly reads _you’re on your own for this one_. Fine. Jerk. I can handle this.

“It was just a small affair, nothing really fancy,” I reply with a dismissive wave of my hand. Of course, this is the opportunity to concoct my outrageous fantasy wedding since it’s all fake anyway, but I’m tired and I just want to canoodle with my boyfriend-- _not_ husband--and Cindy is getting in my way.

“Oh, the small weddings are often the most amazing,” Cindy says, her voice dropping to a whisper. “So intimate.” She smiles. “You have pictures, right?”

 _Shit_. “The wedding was just a few days ago, Cindy,” I say in my best _you must be joking_ tone. “We don’t have our pictures _yet_.”

I almost think Cindy won’t buy it, but she just laughs. “Of course, silly me. You want to enjoy your honeymoon, not look at pictures yet!”

I risk a glance at Mamoru, his entire body language just reading _please shut up and go away_. But Cindy, bless her, isn’t done yet. “So where was the venue? Your flowers? Colors? How many bridesmaids?”

Fine. Cindy wants to know how my wedding that hasn’t happened yet happened? She’s gonna hear about it. “It was at my friend Rei’s place. She works at a Shinto shrine and it has the most beautiful grounds.” Cindy nods, hanging on to my every word. I would think she was playing this up, but I can see the earnestness in her eyes. Woman loves her weddings, damn.

“Rei officiated, and my friend Makoto did all the flowers and decorating. She’s amazing at floral arrangements.” I glance over at Mamoru, and I’m surprised to see he’s actually listening. “Minako planned the reception and helped me pick out my dress. Ami made sure everything ran smoothly day of. I mean, I was a wreck.” Cindy and I both laugh.

“What did your dress look like?”

I pause. It could be a huge mountain of skirts and expensive fabric with a long train. It’s my imaginary wedding dress after all. But I remember seeing that simple lace dress when the girls and I were shopping one weekend. And I remember thinking that I’d like to get married in that. Mamoru’s still looking at me curiously, which reminds that I thought specifically that I’d like _Mamoru_ to see me in that dress.

“It was simple. A-line skirt, draped with lace. And I wore pearls.”

Cindy lets out a breath. Then she pats my knee with a smile. “I’m sure you were beautiful.” She looks at Mamoru with the same smile, and adds, “You are a very lucky man.”

“I am,” Mamoru says. I wish he wasn’t wearing his stupid sunglasses so I could read his expression.

Thankfully, Cindy is done interrogating us for now and leaves with a little wave. I settle back into my chair and pick up my magazine, though I can’t really focus on it. It takes me a second to notice that Mamoru is _still_ staring at me.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he says. “I just...I thought you’d concoct some amazing, ridiculous wedding.” When I don’t say anything, he continues, “And that sounded...I mean, that sounded plausible.”

“Fine, okay, I’m a cliche girl who thinks about how she wants her wedding to be.” I fold my arms. “Sue me.”

Mamoru doesn’t say anything in response. Instead, he just goes back to his book, his expression still hidden behind his damn sunglasses.

Ugh.

 

*

 

We head into the little village a few miles from our hotel to walk around and grab dinner. I don’t even protest when Mamoru tells our waiter that it’s my birthday and the whole waitstaff sings to me. At least I get free chocolate mousse out of it.

He’s been his normal self since Cindy’s interrogation of our not-wedding so I don’t think about it again until we get back to our room to find that a free spread of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries has been lain out for us, along with a placard reading what the hotel thinks is our wedding date.

“Ooh yum!” I pop a strawberry into my mouth and laugh. “Gonna be hard to go home after this treatment, huh?”

Mamoru just huffs, pointedly ignoring the spread and shrugging out of his jacket. Okay, seriously this is getting old. We’ve established that we’re just playing along, right? I’m not trying to tie the knot with him after _three freaking months_. He _has_ to know this right?

“Can you stop with the I’m-pissed-that-we-got-upgraded-and-are-being-treated-like-a-married- couple thing now, _please_? It’s getting really old.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be pissed if you had just let me correct the receptionist when she upgraded us in the first place!” he snaps back.

“Mamoru, it’s just some harmless fun.” Yeah we’re kind of stealing champagne and delicious strawberry treats from them, but hey, this place clearly makes _tons_ of money. “Look, if you’re getting all uptight about this because you’re scared I’m gonna tie you down or whatever, don’t worry about it.” I fold my arms in a petulant pose, but I don’t care. He’s ruining my weekend, and it’s _my_ birthday weekend in the first place! “Just because I’ve thought about my wedding doesn’t mean I want to get married like _now_.”

Mamoru stares at me for a second before he sighs. He sits heavily on the edge of the bed, raking his fingers through his hair. Ooh, not fair, he knows I think that’s adorable. “Usagi, that’s not why I’m...annoyed about all this.” He waves his hand around, vaguely indicating everything in front of us.

“Then what _is_ this about?” Does he have some marriage phobia? Oh god, I don’t know if I can deal with that. I mean, point and laugh and call me traditional, but I _do_ want to get married some day. Emphasis on the _some._

“I just….” He groans, dropping his head in his hands. “We haven’t been together that long, Usagi. I don’t want...I don’t want to jinx us, already,” he mumbles.

“Jinx us?” I come and sit next to him, close enough to pat his knee. “Honey, that’s ridiculous.”

“Look, we had a rocky start to this relationship, okay?” That is a fucking understatement if I ever saw one. First, we had a secret affair because he was my TA, then he breaks up with me before we can even get together, then he doesn’t talk to me for months because he surprisingly doesn’t have as much self-esteem that he appears to, and also possesses a crippling fear of losing people he loves, and then….

 _Oh_.

Suddenly, the _jinxing us_ thing makes a lot of sense.

Now it’s _my_ turn to sigh. “Oh Mamoru,” I say, throwing my arms around his neck, practically in his lap. “This isn’t going to jinx our relationship.” I pull away to press my forehead against his. “I told you, I’m not leaving you. You’re stuck with me for...well, ever.”

Mamoru smiles. “Good.”

“Also, for the record, I am touched that you are already thinking about our future together.” I press a quick kiss against his lips and add, “Well, mostly that you think we _have_ a future together.”

“Well, that is what _forever_ means,” Mamoru replies with a laugh.

I giggle and kiss him again. “I love you, you big nerd.”

“I love you too.”

“Now,” I hop off his lap and bound over to the bathroom. “I overheard someone saying these bathtubs have jets in them.”

“Oh really?”

I start the tap and smile when I hear the cork on the champagne _pop_ and the sound of Mamoru pouring a glass. I quickly strip out of my dress and underwear. I grin when Mamoru rounds the corner with two glasses of champagne, his jaw dropping slightly when he sees me.

“So am I getting in this hot tub by myself, or…?”

 

*

 

Mamoru probably breaks some kind of record getting out of his clothes. Which is _hilarious_ , but I stop laughing when he finally gets into the hot tub and wraps his arms around me, pinning me to his side. There are worse places to be held hostage, believe me. Plus, I get champagne.

“You know someday,” I say, tracing circles along Mamoru’s collarbone. “seeing me naked is gonna be like a whatever thing. You’ll just be like ‘oh there’s Usagi with no clothes. No big deal.’”

Mamoru’s eyes are closed, leaning back against the tub edge, using a towel as a pillow. “Your point?” he says.

“That I plan to enjoy every minute of my nakedness being surprising to you.” I kiss his chin. “I mean, it’s pretty hilarious and also a significant self-esteem booster.”

Mamoru peeks one eye open, a smile playing at his lips. “Well, you’re beautiful.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“That’s it? I’m just beautiful?” I mean “beautiful” coming from this guy that I’m crazy about is a pretty good compliment on its own, but I do enjoy needling Mamoru.

Both of his eyes open now, he leans down to kiss my forehead. “And adorable.”

“And?”

He sighs. “And...aggravating as hell.” His lips try to continue their trail down my face, but I turn at the last minute. “My point, exactly.”

“Meanie,” I whine. “It’s my _birthday_.”

“Really?” Mamoru says with a fake gasp. “I had _no_ idea. You’ve only mentioned it every other minute.”

I pinch his shoulder, and he retaliates by trapping me against his side again. I nuzzle my head against his neck and just relax.

After a few minutes, Mamoru says, “So, are you ready to stop being Mrs. Chiba tomorrow?”

I grin, my face still pressed against his skin. “I think I can handle it.” I pull away and kiss the tip of his nose. “Forever, remember?”

Mamoru grins back. “Forever.” His lips brush against mine ever so gently. “Happy birthday, Usagi.”

Yep, best birthday ever.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to my beta, the glorious [feoplepeel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/feoplepeel) for doing like the world's fastest read through (granted this fic is short so.....) since she's doing Hightown Funk. So thank you, you fabulous lady, for taking a quick break to read MORE fic for me :D
> 
> And thank YOU fabulous readers <3 <3 I wouldn't be here with you. The Sailor Moon fandom is probably one of my favorite places on the internet to haunt. No matter how long I am away, you guys are always super welcoming. So thanks for being awesome people. Love you all! :hugs and kisses:


End file.
